


And oh, I want you so

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi Weekend 2016, Dom/sub, Dominant Eren Yeager, Enthusiastic Consent, Food Kink, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My (belated) entries for Bottom Levi 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And oh, I want you so

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed. 
> 
> ahaha okay holy shit this is late because I'm a piece of crap and I started this on April 1st but underestimated how much time it would take and so I JUST finished this prompt and I didn't even start the other two even though I have great ideas for them? So I'm not sure if I will write, finish and post those... sorry.
> 
> But anyway! When Hana first posted her submissions on twitter for BLW, I got the urge to write based off it, so go check out her [beautiful art](http://kateryna.co.vu/post/142437729850/senpaismilesenpainoticemesenpai-hana-tox)

Levi frowns as he pushes his thumb against the firm, reticulated skin, a sigh of exasperation escaping his lips when the rind won’t give.

“Do they honestly not have any ripe cantaloupes here?” He mutters to himself as he sets the fruit back in the display and checks his grocery list. Then, out of the corner of his eye, someone is handing him another one, and Levi feels a surge of relief when his thumb just barely presses into the skin. “Thank yo-”

“So, you come here often?” Levi looks up with an incredulous frown, only to be met with a dazzling smile and twinkling teal eyes that wink at him.

“Considering it’s the closest grocery store to _our_ apartment, yes.”

“‘Our apartment’, you say? Be still my heart, I must be dreaming.” Levi rolls his eyes as he places the cantaloupe in the shopping cart.

“Well I’m not going to pinch you awake then.” His brows knit further together when he sees that Eren is still staring at him with that cheesy grin. “Quit ogling me, you must know what I look like after dating me for almost six years.”

“More than a year with that fine ass and I don’t remember it? Wow. If you say so, stranger. I must be very convincing.” Levi huffs as he looks away, eyeing the honeydew melons.

“You certainly can be,” he murmurs to himself. He nearly drops his phone when Eren’s finger gently touches his side, the brunet making a sizzling sound as he pulls it back. “What the hell was that for?”

“Because you’re smoking hot.” Levi stares in disbelief when Eren points at him with finger guns and waggles his eyebrows.

“... Remind me not to let you out in public for the next week.” Eren simply laughs, a beautiful sound to Levi’s ears, and he tries to fight back a blush as he points to the fruit in front of his boyfriend. “Check those papayas for me, will you?”

\--------------

“Alright, go shower, you, or we’re going to be late to dinner.” Levi rubs his neck, breathing a deep sigh of relief to be back home, but Eren’s protest interrupts his moment of quiet.

“At least let me help you put this stuff away first,” Eren says as he starts the Keurig, and Levi is more than happy to let him help with that. “Besides, if you want to save time so we can get to dinner early enough, we could always shower together.”

“Right, because then we’ll _definitely_ be punctual,” Levi deadpans as he places the bag of apples on the counter, the corner of his lips twitching in a small smile at Eren’s chuckle. The coffee starts pouring into his cup, and Levi takes it from Eren with a grateful sigh, leaning into Eren’s embrace when the brunet places a loving kiss to the top of his head.

“I got this, you go sit down for a minute,” he whispers, a suggestion Levi will gladly listen to. When he sits after adding his milk and sugar, he simply watches Eren unload their reusable grocery bags, a peaceful quiet surrounding them as they bask in each other’s company.

Then Eren unloads the peaches, takes one in his hand to observe it, and then holds it up for Levi to see with a smug smirk. “It looks as cute and delicate as your ass, baby.”

Levi falls into a coughing fit as the coffee slides down the wrong pipe, and when he’s caught his breath again, his eyes are smarting with tears. “ _Eren_ -” The culprit merely cocks his head to the side, feigning confusion and innocence, and Levi silently curses his boyfriend for his damned puppy dog eyes.

“Fine then, you finish unloading the groceries. I’ll take the first shower.” Eren chuckles, and Levi allows it when the brunet pulls him into another embrace, humming happily when Eren’s lips brush against his.

\------------

By the time Levi is out of the shower, Eren has finished putting away the food, and Levi thanks him with a quick kiss on the cheek before Eren heads into the bathroom. Levi takes place in front of the mirror in their bedroom, meticulously sliding on his underwear, his undershirt, his socks, and then his dress shirt, carefully buttoning each button before he slides his suit pants on and does his belt. His brows knit together as he starts doing his tie, not even aware that Eren has come into the room until large, dark hands come to rest on his shoulders.

“You look good,” Eren whispers hotly in his ear, and Levi won’t admit that his fingers fumble.

“That was quick,” he replies instead, then catches a whiff of Eren’s breath. “You haven’t brushed your teeth yet?”

“Nope,” Eren replies as he bites into an apple. Levi stares at his reflection in the mirror, incredulous shock written all over his face.

“Why are you eating now? We’re about to go to dinne-”

“Relax, I’m a big boy, this won’t fill me up.” Eren’s eyebrow quirks when Levi’s stomach betrays him with a rumbling growl, and the brunet holds the apple up to Levi’s mouth. “Come on, baby, don’t starve yourself just so we can eat at this restaurant.”

Levi stares at the apple, his gaze flickering to Eren’s in the mirror before he takes a begrudging bite. “Does this mean I’m going to fall asleep now?”

“If you do, I’m sure a true love’s kiss will wake you up,” Eren murmurs teasingly, and Levi finds himself tipping his head back so that Eren’s lips can meet his. Eren hums, a deep rumbling noise emitting from his chest, and Levi’s breath hitches in surprise when Eren’s tongue swipes along his lips, asking for permission. Levi grants it, and then he’s being turned around, a possessive hand on his waist, the other cradling his head as Eren licks into his mouth hungrily, catching Levi’s tongue in between his teeth and suckling. Levi’s eyes roll in the back of his head as he moans into the kiss, clutching at Eren’s bare chest, and when they break away to breathe, his cheeks are flushed.

“You taste so fucking good, baby,” Eren groans against Levi’s lips, and it takes great strength for Levi to pull away from his embrace.

“W-we’re gonna be late. You need to go get dressed.”

Eren shoots him a crooked smile, letting out an amused chuckle before he leans down and kisses Levi’s forehead. “Alright. But first, let me fix your tie.”

Levi concedes, but only because Eren is better at tying ties than he is. However, when Eren’s deft fingers tug on the tie’s narrow end back up through the knot, he doesn’t readjust the cloth before he ties it again- instead, he slips it entirely off from around Levi’s neck, and then spins Levi around to face the mirror again, Levi’s back pressed to Eren’s chest as the brunet lowers the tie in front of Levi’s eyes.

“E-Eren-”

“I have a confession to make,” Eren whispers into Levi’s ear, his deep voice sending shivers down Levi’s spine, and he licks his lips before he clears his throat.

  
“You b-better spit it out, then, and it better be damn good.” Eren chuckles softly behind him, nosing his hair almost apologetically.

“The restaurant called me earlier today, told me they had to reschedule our reservation,” Eren murmurs, and Levi’s shoulders sag in disbelief.

“Oh my god… really?” He feels Eren nod behind him, and allows himself to sink further back into Eren’s touch. “Well then that’s a bummer.” Eren hums, pressing another kiss to his hair.

“I’m so sorry, baby, I know how much you’ve been looking forward to going there for the past few weeks now, too.” Levi shrugs, his breath catching in his throat when Eren presses a kiss under his jaw. “So I thought I could make it up to you, if you’re up for it.” When Levi responds with a hitch in his breath, Eren nuzzles his nose in Levi’s hair, staring at his reflection in the mirror as he pulls lightly on the tie. “What’s your color?”

“ _Green_ ,” Levi breathes in a rush of breath, and Eren growls with pride as he ties it, making sure it’s not too tight or pulling on Levi’s hair.

“Is it good? Can you see anything?” He asks, and when Levi answers him ‘yes’ and ‘no’, he presses another kiss to his soft, black hair. “What’s the safe word?”

“T-tricycle,” Levi responds, anticipation clear in his voice as his cheeks start flushing a gorgeous pink, and Eren observes him fondly, cupping Levi’s chin and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Good boy.” Immediately, Levi reacts like a flower reaching for sunlight, desperate to please Eren and to be praised or degraded, something Eren is all to eager to lavish his wonderful boyfriend with.

“Begin scene,” he whispers, more out of habit than anything; he and Levi have developed a system built on trust a long time ago, needing only communicate silently, as if they can read each other’s thoughts. That’s why Levi is comfortable for a spontaneous scene, knowing that whether Eren plans it on the fly or ahead of time, he only wants Levi to get as much pleasure out of it as him.

Eren smiles, his heart bursting with affection as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend, moving in front of him to lift Levi’s chin up. “I think it’s time we got rid of some clothes, hm?” Levi shudders, bringing a smirk to Eren’s lip as he trails a finger down Levi’s chest and stops at his belt. Levi obediently lifts each leg up when Eren tugs his pants, underwear, and socks off, and he’s left shivering when Eren slides off his shirt and pulls off his undershirt, feeling Eren’s heated gaze bore into his body. He jumps when Eren’s hand lightly grabs his.

“Bed, Kitten.” Levi nods fervently, heat pooling in his stomach at Eren’s pet name for him as the brunet patiently guides him across the short distance to their bed. His breath leaves him in a soft gasp when Eren gently pushes his shoulders down towards the pillows, and Levi’s toes curl into the soft fabric of the blanket when he feels Eren looming over him.

“Such a lovely pet,” Eren murmurs, and then he’s rustling in their bedside table for something. Levi holds his breath in anticipation, an aroused sigh tumbling out of his lips when Eren lifts one wrist up to wrap a leather cuff lined with faux fur around it, his heart beating wildly as Eren buckles it. He does the same to the other wrist, then Levi hears Eren tie the connection straps to the bedposts. Levi can’t help the pleased hum when Eren attaches the snap hook on the D-ring of the connection strap to the D-ring on the cuffs, effectively tying him down to the bed.

“... Gorgeous,” Eren breathes reverently, and pride swells in Levi’s chest as he licks his lips- if his blindfold were off, he’d be batting his lashes demurely at Eren.

Taking a deep breath, Levi curls his toes in the blanket, a light bulb turning on in his head. “S-Sir?” He breathes, practically feeling Eren’s arousal spike at his address as the brunet hums. “W-what about my legs?” Even with the blindfold on, Levi can tell Eren is grinning wickedly down at him.

“Ah, naughty little kitten read my mind. Don’t worry,” Eren purrs as his hand trails down Levi’s thigh, “I was just about to get to that.” Levi lets out a soft groan, lying obediently still for Eren as he repeats the process of cuffing and tying him to the bedpost on his ankles, and then Levi is left to revel in the feeling of being spread eagle on the bed, his legs wide enough to take Eren in between them, vulnerable and completely at Eren’s mercy.

He _loves_ it.

“T-thank you, Sir,” he breathes, his back arching into Eren’s touch when a warm hand caresses his cheek. He wonders if he can slip in his own request, if Eren hasn’t already thought of it. “Sir?” He asks again, only speaking when Eren acknowledges him with another hum. “Were you t-thinking of… putting a collar on me?”

Eren is silent, stroking a contemplative finger down the column of Levi’s pale throat before he speaks again. “I most certainly could, you filthy, greedy kitten.”

Levi mewls at that, his hands clenching around nothing as Eren fits it around his neck, trembling with need when Eren presses the softest kiss in between the collar and his jaw. “D-Daddy…” Eren growls at that, a hand latching onto Levi’s throat, just enough to compress his windpipe but still have him breathe.

“Time for the real fun to begin, sweetheart.” Levi gasps when Eren removes his hand, anticipation thrumming through him when he feels Eren get up from the bed. “I’ll be right back, baby, I promise.” Levi nods, knowing that Eren wouldn’t desert Levi when he’s so vulnerable, so submissive, so obedient, so needy. True to his word, Eren is back in less than a minute, relief flooding through Levi as he hears the footsteps, something being set on the bedside table, and Eren sitting back down on the bed again.

“Hmm… where to start,” Eren murmurs as he runs a finger lightly up and down Levi’s stomach. Levi groans, unable to even begin thinking of what Eren has planned, just patiently waiting. Finally, Eren seems to decide, an amused chuckle sounding above Levi.

“Down here, then. And I think I’ll go with…” Levi hears Eren rifle through something on the bedside table, “the non tropical ones.” Suddenly, a familiar scent is wafting underneath Levi’s nose, and he inhales deeply as Eren speaks. “What does it smell like, sweetheart?”

Relying only on his sense of smell, Levi inhales again, then licks his lips. “I-it smells like a peach, Sir.” He leans into the touch when a hand comes to caress his cheek.

“Very right, my dear Kitten. Would you like to eat it?” Levi nods, chewing slowing on it until his lips brush against Eren’s fingers. Feeling bold, Levi wraps his lips around them, moaning when Eren rolls the digits over his tongue.

“God, sweetheart,” Eren groans before he pulls them out. “Now, I wonder if you can be a good kitten and lie very still for me. Can you do that, darling?”

Levi almost nods fervently, then remembers that the action would go against Eren’s request, and that Eren usually prefers to hear him speak. “Yes, D-daddy. I can be still for you.” He’s rewarded with another tender caress of the cheek.

“Good boy.” Levi bites his lip at the praise, not daring to move a muscle as he waits for Eren to do whatever he wants.

His fists clench together momentarily when a small, chilled object is placed right above his ankle cuff. At first he thinks it’s an ice cube, but it’s neither the right shape nor size, it’s not cold enough, and it’s too soft.

“Take a guess,” Eren murmurs silkily as he places another one of the small objects above the previous one. Levi furrows his brows, and then the same scent is wafting up into his nostrils.

“... You’re p-putting peach slices on me, Sir?”

“I am.” Eren places a third slice about midway up his shin, and Levi almost groans. It’s been quite a long time since they’ve done food play, but he knows that he’s in for a long night of foreplay and teasing.

Eren places three more slices on the same leg before he reaches the knee, then he switches to the other leg. There’s more shuffling next to Levi, and then a new scent is hitting him as Eren seems to peel whatever object he’s holding.

“Pretend it’s my cock, kitten.” Levi’s breath hitches in his throat, and he almost moans when he pokes his tongue out to the tip of the object to taste it, wishing it was actually Eren’s cock and not a banana. But nevertheless, he’s determined to please Eren, so he gets to work.

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispers, his lips as close to the banana as he can get without actually touching it, parting them slightly before he flicks his tongue out to the tip again, just barely applying pressure at first, then harder, just the way Eren would like it if Levi were actually blowing him. He wishes he could look at Eren as he circles the tip of the banana with his tongue before he licks up as far as he can go. Eren growls in approval when Levi moves his head to kiss up the side of the banana, wishing he could sink his teeth into the fruit like he would on Eren’s cock. He’s careful when he takes it into his mouth as far as he can go, and then he moves slowly up to suckle gently on the tip again, noting how the soft fruit is starting to turn mushy from his ministrations.

“That’s enough,” Eren finally whispers, his voice gravelly with desire as he pulls it out of Levi’s mouth. Levi lays there patiently, his breathing a little bit heavier as Eren places something above his knee, and Levi hazards a guess that it’s a banana slice. The further up his thighs Eren goes, the more aroused Levi gets, whimpering when Eren rubs his inner thighs teasingly in between each placement of the slices.

“D-Daddy,” Levi mewls, his cock twitching and begging to be touched. Eren just shushes him, and when he’s done, he’s holding another fruit in front of Levi’s nose.  
“Is t-that strawberry, Sir?” Levi croaks, being rewarded with a tender caress to his cheek.

“Yes, baby boy. Open up.” Levi moans as eagerly takes it into his mouth, some juice trickling down his chin as he eats it. Eren purrs, leaning closer to lick up the juice.

“Messy kitten,” he whispers before he kisses Levi deeply. “You taste so good…”

Levi whines when he pulls away, his heavy cock twitching when Eren places strawberry slices on the V’s of his hipbones, emitting an amused chuckle.

“You should see yourself right now, Kitten. It’s like the bananas and strawberries are arrows pointing to your dick.” Levi takes a moment to picture it, a small smile spreading across his face.  
“You have a talent for making me look pretty, Master,” Levi says, biting back a groan when Eren ruffles his hair.

“Why thank you, pet.” Eren rifles for something on the nightstand, then a strong scent washes over Levi as the brunet peels something.

“Now for the more tropical ones,” he hears Eren murmur before something brushes his lips, and Levi hums as the citrusy juice spurts into his mouth.

“A clementine?” Levi asks, his affirmation coming with a ruffle of his hair.

“Correct.” Levi’s dick gives another twitch as Eren starts laying the little slices in a circle around his belly button, groaning softly when Eren trails a finger over the curve of his rib cage.

“Hmm…” There’s more rifling from the nightstand, then an amused chuckle from Eren.

“Good thing I peeled the skin off these,” he says as he holds a new slice up to Levi’s lips, and his dark eyebrows furrow together.

“Kiwi?”

“Right again.” Eren kisses his shoulder before he places them carefully above his rib cage.

“Careful, now,” he warns when Levi takes a deep breath, “if you do that too much the fruit will fall off.”

“S-sorry, Sir,” Levi whispers, determined to keep a tight grip on his dwindling control over himself, wanting to please Eren. He whimpers when Eren swipes his thumb along his lips, moaning gently when a tiny, juicy seed is slipped into his mouth. “Mhm, pomegranate…”

“Yes.” Levi bites hard on his lip as Eren sprinkles the seeds from his collarbones, down his sternum, and to the clementine slice above his belly button.

“I’m almost done, darling, I promise. You’re doing so well for me,” Eren coos as he rubs Levi’s chest, humming contemplatively as he traces a finger up Levi’s bicep.

“Hmm, what next?” He murmurs softly to himself, and Levi licks his lips shakily as he waits for Eren to make a decision on whatever he’s thinking about. Finally he retrieves something from the bedside table, offering a small cube to Levi. He frowns as he chews it, unable to determine what kind of fruit he’s eating.

“Having trouble?” Eren asks with an amused lilt to his voice, and when Levi nods, he chuckles. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I will tell you that it’s an orange-ish color. You were asking for it in the store.” Levi’s brows only knit closer together, his mind distracted with trying to figure out the fruit as Eren places it on his collarbones, coming to meet under his collar and above the pomegranate seeds. Levi is further confused when Eren offers him another similar tasting piece of fruit.

“It’s not the same,” Eren informs him. “This one is more of a yellow color. And it has one big seed instead of little ones. The skin color is kinda the same, though. ” Levi also notes that it’s more fibrous, but it’s still as sweet as the other fruit. He thinks he has an idea of what Eren is placing on his biceps, and he licks his lips to speak as Eren places another cube in front of his mouth.

“P-papaya for the first one? And then mango for the other?” He asks, being rewarded with a kiss.

“There you go, Kitten. Knew you’d figure it out.” Levi sighs as he nibbles on what Eren is giving to him, noticing it’s a little firmer than the previous two fruits. “This one is orange, and you were getting it at the store, too. No seeds.”

“Cantaloupe?” Levi figures he’s gotten the write answer when Eren places them on his forearms, whimpering as his neglected cock gives another twitch.

“Yes. Be careful not to move your arms too much.” Levi nods carefully, sighing when Eren strokes his hair.

“ And now for the last one, sweetheart. You did such a good job for me, Kitten. Thank you.”

Levi nearly arches off the bed when Eren places a dollop of whipped cream on each of his sensitive nipples, whining when Eren places a small, juicy, and saccharine fruit in his mouth.

“No pit, don’t worry. But I wonder… can you tie the stem in a knot with your tongue?” Levi nods, taking the stem out of Eren’s fingers after he finishes the cherry, but he isn’t finished by the time Eren leans in close to his face.

“I finished first,” he hears him smirk, and Levi’s cherry stem falls out when his mouth opens to pant slightly, moaning when Eren coaxes him to gently lick into his mouth and feel the knot. Eren pulls back to get rid of the stems, and then Levi feels a minuscule weight sinking into the whipped cream on his nipples.

“... Delicious,” Eren murmurs hungrily, and Levi holds absolutely still for his Dom as he admires the majestic, divine work of art he created, the perfect masterpiece crafted by talented hands and a skilled mine. He hears the camera shutter on Eren’s phone click, and Levi thrums with excitement to see the photo later.

His breath catches in his throat when Eren is hovering over him, the lust palpable in the air of their bedroom.

“Time for dinner,” Eren growls, and Levi’s cock gives another twitch when Eren sticks his fingers in his mouth, moaning around the digits coated in sweet honey, sucking diligently as he laves his tongue over the digits. Eren groans above him, thrusting his fingers in and out before he withdraws them, all the honey licked off.

“Good kitten,” Eren purrs, then he hums in consideration as he traces a finger over Levi’s lip. “I wonder…” There’s a silence, Levi wondering what Eren is thinking, before the brunet clucks his tongue. “No, you look so needy, little one. I’ll just move on.”

Levi squirms, his lips falling open in a quiet sigh when several small, cool and smooth objects brush his lips. “Open up, baby,” Eren whispers, then Levi hears a soft plucking noise. “Or shall I feed you these by hand?”

“By h-hand, Sir,” Levi swallows thickly, his eyes fluttering shut behind the blindfold as he wraps his lips around Eren’s fingers when he places one of the objects in his mouth. “Mhm…”

“I know, these are your favorite,” Eren murmurs tenderly as he feeds Levi another grape, and Levi moans into the kiss when Eren feeds him one with his lips, squirming slightly when he pulls away. Eren continues to feed him blackberries, raspberries, and blueberries, and he smirks against Levi’s lips before he gently nibbles the spot under Levi’s jaw.

“Time for my dessert,” he whispers silkily, and Levi’s back nearly arches off the bed when Eren moves down to lick up the sole of his foot and suck on his toes. Levi has to bite back a very needy whimper when Eren moves up to his shins with his tongue to kiss around the first peach slice, and Levi moans when Eren’s teeth lightly graze against his skin when he eats the slice. When Eren moves up to the banana slices on his thighs, he gets up to rifle for something in the nightstand, and Levi mewls when Eren rubs a gentle finger below his balls.

“Hmm… do you think you can be very still for me, sweetheart? I don’t want the fruit to fall off while I make sure your cute little ass is prepped for me.” Levi nods as fervently as he can, his toes and fingers curling.

“ _Yes_ , D-daddy _please_ , I p-promise I’ll b-be a good b-boy for you.” He hears Eren chuckle lightly, biting his lip when he’s rewarded with a kiss on his upper thigh.

“Good boy, baby.” Levi gasps, shutting his eyes tightly as Eren rubs a liberal amount of lube over his twitching hole while he nibbles up the banana slices. Levi’s chest heaves rapidly as Eren fingers him so tortuously slow, rubbing his finger against his inner walls, but purposefully avoiding that electric spot inside him. As Eren nibbles his way up to the strawberry on his hips, he’s thankful that Eren isn’t teasing him with that or a blowjob, even though his dick his aching for attention. He cries out when Eren bites gently down into the flesh around his belly button, feeling the clementine juice dribbling down his sides, and when Eren eases a second finger inside him as he eats up the kiwi from his ribs, Levi could swear he could cry.

“You okay, darling?” Eren asks as he licks the pomegranate seeds off his sternum, waiting patiently before Levi registers the question and nods weakly. The brunet smiles, gently wriggling in a third finger as he kisses his way up to the papaya slices on Levi’s collarbones, deliberately scraping his teeth along the skin, reveling in Levi’s wretched gasp when he bites down on the mango on his biceps.

“We’re almost done, baby. You’re doing so well for me, sweetheart, I want to thank you so much.” Levi whimpers again, clearly pleased with himself that he’s making Eren happy, his fingers curling into fists when Eren eats up the cantaloupe on his forearms, scissoring his fingers when he sits up to take a good look at Levi and the flush that extends down to his chest. He smirks to himself when he circles the melting whipped cream on his nipples.

“Mhm, the cherry on top to the perfect meal,” he exclaims. Levi barely has the time to steal himself before Eren is sinking his teeth into his chest, his tongue lapping furiously at the sensitive, hardened nub under the sweet cream, and his screams reverberate off the walls of the room.

“ _D-daddy_ _Master S-Sir_ p-p-please,” he howls, his whole body thrashing under the ministration. Eren pulls away with remnants of the cream around his mouth, wiping it off with his arm before he pulls his fingers out of Levi and wipes them on the bed, leaning down to unclip the straps from Levi’s ankle cuffs.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, darling,” Eren coos as he does the same to the wrist cuffs, pausing for a moment before he unbuckles the cuffs from his wrists. “Do you think you can hold yourself up if I hold your waist?” Levi rolls his head from side to side, then nods with a blissed out smile spreading across his flushed face. He gasps when Eren yanks him up and manhandles him to sit on his knees and hands, yelping when Eren delivers a hard smack to his ass, whimpering unabashedly when the spot is tenderly rubbed.

“Condom?” Eren asks as he ruts his cock in between Levi’s round cheeks, smacking his ass again when Levi fails to answer after a few seconds.

“ _Hah_ \- n-no, Sir, please _please_ please-” Eren grins, pressing a loving kiss in between Levi’s shoulder blades as he lines his cock up to his lover’s twitching entrance.

“Okay. My good boy, Levi,” he coos, and the dopey, blissful smile returns to Levi’s face before Eren slides in one go, Levi’s mouth falling open with a body wracking moan as Eren groans above him. _“Fuck_ , baby…” He immediately starts a rough pace, and Levi is so overwhelmed from the wonderful sensation of being filled to the brim by Eren’s cock that his arms give out, moaning into the sheets until a rough hand yanks his hair.

“ _Up_ ,” Eren snarls, holding tightly onto Levi’s waist as his boyfriend nods feebly with drool running down his chin, his fingers grasping desperately into the sheets.

Levi loses sense of time, his mind riding on the euphoric high of getting fucked into the bed, that he barely even hears Eren’s praise in his ear, simply whining when a hand wraps around his aching cock.

“I’m about to cum, baby,” Eren pants out harshly as he kisses Levi’s shoulder. “Come with me, sweetheart.” Levi nods, tears streaming down his face as Eren’s thrusts grow increasingly erratic, and then he seizes up and clenches down around Eren when his nipple is pinched. “Oh, _shit_ -”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Levi wails, and that’s all the warning Eren needs before Levi is spilling all over his hand, the tight heat squeezing down around him pushing the brunet over the edge.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eren curses into Levi’s shoulder before he empties himself into his boyfriend, collapsing to the bed to hold Levi to his chest as they both come down from their high, several minutes of Eren rubbing Levi’s chest gently as the older man pants.

When Eren’s caught his breath, he sits up to unbuckle Levi’s ankle cuffs and untie the tie, gently kissing his tear and sweat stained cheek. “Levi?” The only acknowledgement Levi can make is a hoarse grunt before he weakly turns to nuzzle Eren’s chest. “You okay, honey?”

“Y-yeah,” Levi whispers tiredly, a sated smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “That… was fucking great.” Eren can’t help but smile before he leans down to kiss Levi on the lips.

“You were so wonderful for me. Thank you, love.” Levi’s lips twitch, quietly sighing when Eren nuzzles his sweat dampened hair. “Now let me take care of you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> the [cuffs](https://www.etsy.com/listing/194056643/bdsm-leather-restraints-bondage-2-grey?ref=shop_home_active_23)
> 
> the [connection straps](https://www.sub-shop.com/collections/strap-connections/products/1738a-bondage-bedpost-non-marring-post-connections-straps)
> 
> and the [collar](https://www.etsy.com/listing/202204868/bdsm-grey-collar-2-chinchilla-faux-fur?ref=shop_home_active_1)


End file.
